


Legends Close to Home

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Naboo - Freeform, Tros fix-it, Varykino, the Solos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: 50 years ABY there lives a family of five in the Naboo lake country at Varykino. The oldest children are twins Tai and Breea and baby Hanna, they go to school and learn about the Second Galactic Civil War, and the legends Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo. There’s something very familiar about those two portraits on the the holo board ... some legends really are close to home.Baby Solo’s and family time 💕💕
Relationships: Ben Solo / Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Legends Close to Home

Naboo - 50 years ABY 

In a grand lake house named Varykino lived a family of five. The three children had grown up in safety and comfort, with parents who loved them enormously and also loved each other very much. 

The two eldest children - Tai and Breea has been born in the year 40 ABY, and their younger sister Hanna in 48 ABY. Tai and Breea attended the Lake Country Academy during the week, learning arithmetic, languages and galactic history. The fact that the children all received a good education was extremely important to their mama, as she had told them she did not receive formal lessons at all throughout her childhood and taught herself to read using old flight logs and instruction videos. Mama had had a very hard life, their grandparents had disappeared from her life when she was very young, not much older then Hanna was now. 

She never spoke much of it as it made her sad, and when that happened Mama and Dad would share ‘the look’, this is what the children had dubbed the moments when their parents talked to each other through their bond. Something called a ‘Dyad’ which their father had explained as a deep spiritual and emotional connection that they shared, he had been able to read Mama’s thoughts and communicate with her through their minds. One super cool thing Mama and Dad are able to do is project themselves to the other and share stuff between them. 

Breea had once found an some old chests of clothing in the attic, somewhere the children were not suppose to go without supervision. But unlike her twin, Breea was not one for following the rules and loved to hunt and scavenge for new things - Dad would chuckle and blame this on Mama. One chest Breea found was filled with a moth eaten old fashioned robe, belt and leather boots. There was also a golden and ornate box - which contained a strange item, a single blonde braid. Why would someone want to keep old hair ?. 

“That belonged to your great-grandfather kiddo”. Breea didn’t even need to turn to see who had found her. Dad, who today was dressed in his typical black leather boots, blue cargo trousers and a soft grey linen shirt - summers in the lake country were incredibly warm and humid. So it was essential to dress appropriately, something Mama appeared to be an old hand at.

“Who was he Dad ?” Breea had enquired after returning the braid to its home and with a slight move of her hand shutting the chest. Breea gazed up at her father, he still seemed so incredibly tall, like he had when she and Tai had been much younger. Her father’s face had a delicate map of freckles and moles across it, as well as a well kept breed. The hair of it and also upon his head had began to gain some grey, much to Mama’s amusement. 

Her father stayed silent for quite some time and then slowing answered. “He fought in the Clone Wars sweetheart - he was a general and he died shortly before the wars end. He used to visit this estate frequently with your great-grandmother as it was her family home for the summers. And now it’s our home too”. His expression was a mix of joy and sadness, Breea had seen this look enough times to know it’s meaning. Dad was thinking about the past, their family - the majority of who the children would never get the chance to met. 

“Breea .... dinner’s ready, get down here” Tai called from the stairs. Dad has shaken his head to ‘get rid of the ghosts’ as her parents called it and he smiled at her. “I’ll explain more about your Great-Grandparents another time sweetheart I promise. Now let’s go eat”.

Breea took her dad’s outstretched hand and followed him down to lakeside courtyard, which since the family has moved in prior to Hanna’s birth held the large vintage dining table which Dad had moved from indoors. So they’re be able to see the lake during meal time. 

Mama and Tai we’re finishing setting the table, fresh fruit and flowers overflowed and a beautiful cake sat proudly in the middle. It was in fact Dad’s birthday and this was on of Breea’s favourite days, because it was a day to celebrate their Dad and make sure more then ever that he know they all loved him. Mama had once confided in her that when she’d met their dad that they were adversaries and both very damaged and alone. But thankfully they had grown closer and much stronger for it. That they’d survived the second Galactic Civil War together and then they’d decided that they simply couldn’t be apart again. 

Breea had always loved that story of how her parents met and came together, but after discussing it with Tai, they’d noticed that neither of their parents ever discussed the details of the war, what they did during it. Mama and Dad has also never given much information to the children regarding their larger family. They knew of Dad’s parents and his uncles - Luke, Lando and Chewie. Having spent time with the two latter in their younger days before the old man and ancient Wookiee had passed away. 

They actually knew very little about their parents lives before they were born and this made the twins incredibly curious. 

But back to the birthday celebrations, Dad was sat in the centre seat with everyone surrounding him as he’d opened presents, Breea and Tai had found a new calligraphy set last week during the market and knew immediately that it was perfect. Hanna had asked for Tao’s help and together they’d drawn a picture of Mama and Dad standing on the balcony overlooking the Nabooian sunset. Mama had giften Dad which an incredible item, an ancient Nerf-leather bond book - entitles the ‘Journals of the Whills’. 

Dad has seemed overjoyed with all the gifts he’d received and has kissed Mama and ran his calloused and scarred hands though her luxurious brown hair which was braided in the same style as Breea, in a celebratory crown including fresh jasmine flowers. The twins and Hanna all made sounds of disgust and averted their gaze to this display of affection. This made the pair laugh a lot. 

Soon after all the food had been eaten, Hanna had fallen asleep in her plate, and Dad had offered to put her to bed for Mama, who was very tired after a day of tinkering in her workshop, repairing both the families droids, which unlike many of their school peers did not include a nanny unit. A small R2 has been with Breea’s family long before she was born, who was opinionated, bossy and sometimes very rude. But R2 was always very good to them and adores Hanna too. The other ancient droid in their employ a golden protocol droid was apparently built by their Great-Grandfather to help his own mother with chores and linguistic needs. 3-PO was forever calling Mama ‘My Lady’ and even through she had told him to just called her by her name, the droid insisted that given her status it was ‘appropriate protocol, My Lady”. 

This always made Dad laugh until he cried, or Mama projected a object across the room at him.  
It was interesting that those droids definitely knew more about the family history then they let on. And Breea was determined to know what happened to her Mama and Dad, why they still woke up in fits of terror, screaming and clinging to each other for dear life. It was as if they needed to prove to themselves that the other that they still existed. 

“It’s ok they’re gone, Snoke can’t hurt you now”

“I’m here, we’re both alive, it’s ok sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. I promise” 

Breea had asked her Mama about these nightmares and Mama hadj just explained that she and Dad had very tough times in the past before they found each other and she, Tai and Hanna had come along. And even though their lives were now full of so much joy and happiness, sometimes the darkness and fear of the past came back, and that was ok because Mama and Dad had each other. 

Breea and Tai were in Galactic History one sunny afternoon when their teacher announced the new topic they would be studying for this cycle: The Hosnian Cataclysm and the Second Galactic Civil War. Which was fought between the First Order, under the rule of Supreme Leaders Snoke and then Kylo Ren. And the Resistance led by General Leia Organa - Princess of the lost planet Alderaan, Senator of the New Republic and war hero of the Rebellion against the Empire. 

Breea and Tai were absolutely enthralled by the tales of the Last Jedi of Jakku, a young woman who came from nowhere and through determination, compassion and strength had helped to save the Galaxy alongside her mentor General Organa, and friends including General Finn who had defected from the First Order stormtroopers and General Poe Dameron an ace x-wing pilot. The twins were equally interested in the mysterious Kylo Ren, master of the Knights of Ren Snoke’s personal assassins who had been the vile monsters apprentice, until young Rey murdered Snoke and Ren assumes power. 

They learned of all the famous battles of the war, the names of the heroic fallen. The villains like General Hux, Captain Phasma etc. The twins couldn’t wait to get home and tell their parents about what they’d learned, and then the final holo appeared on the screen before Ms Naberrie ended the lesson.

Some of the most tragic events of the Second Galactic Civil War occurred on the same fateful day. General Leia Organa passed away from the complicated that occurred after the Raddus Bridge explosion the previous year. She will be remembered always for her compassion, strength and honour. Rey of Jakku was also lost during the Battle of Exogol, she was presumed dead after the defeat of the Emperor and the Sith Cult. 

And the most mysterious but still significant figure to lose their life that day was Ben Solo, the son of General Organa and Rebellion General Han Solo. The younger Solo has vanished 5/6 years previously and not been seen since. He is said to have joined the Last Jedi of Jakku in battle against the forces of the Sith and is also believed to have died alongside her. 

Three holo images now appeared on the screen, General Leia Organa a short, beautiful day woman in regal attire, her senatorial portrait. The twins looked at each other - something was very familiar about this royal lady .... where had they seen her before. Maybe in a dream ?

But nothing prepared Breea and Tai for the final two images, those of Ben Solo and Rey of Jakku. A tall, noble looking man dressed in white and brown Jedi robes standing alongside Jedi Grand Master Luke Skywalker. And then Rey of Jakku, a golden skinned young woman with beautiful brown hair styled in three buns. The Last Jedi had warm hazel eyes and a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and the smallest scar on her cheek. This lady gave the camera a scowl before being moved out of camera view by a black gloved hand of the small of her back. 

The twins didn’t even need to look at each other to acknowledge who those people were on the screen, Breea touched the back of her head, her hair styled in a similar but more elegant style, done by Dad every morning. The Twins spoke through their bond as one .... 

“Mama and Dad !!!”

The twins rush home from school to find Hanna playing with some blocks and a children’s paint set on a blanket, by the veranda doors. Fenced in by a Durasteel baby fence, Hanna was prone to wondering off and had on more the one occasion ended up in the lake - Dad needing to dive in after her. The Twins have come to the conclusion Hanna kept doing that as a game to play with Dad, as she always squealed with excitement when Dad would scoop her up, their matching black hair plastered to their faces. Hanna loved to hear her Daddy laughing ... 

They could hear the sound of sparring coming from further down the veranda and they decided to approach with caution and curiosity. The twins crouched behind a well tended fern bush and observed the display before them ... Mama and Dad were indeed sparring but instead of the plain wooded equipment they typically used for exercise (the twins had their own child proof versions too), they were using real lightsabers .... both with bright blue kyber beams emitting from the hilts. 

Mama was dressed in her oldest grey tunic and cropped trousers which for some reason had knees pads sewn into them ? Her hair was pulled back in three identical buns with many pieces having fallen out. Her face was cover in sweat from the exertion of battle and also the Naboo sun beating down upon them. Dad was equally exhausted it seemed his hair also pulled back with 3 braids holding the front back. His normal light brown shirt was discarded beside the pairs boots and he was only in his darker brown linen trousers. 

The two where having a conversation though their Dyad bond ... just like Tai and Breea could do. Dad nodded to Mama and she sprinted towards him, saber raised and just as she was about to swing .... she extinguished the saber and through her arms around Dad, taking him to the floor with a thump. 

The pair burst out laughing and lay there for a moment gazing at each other and they kissed softly. Breea and Tai looked away in disgust ... gross.  
The twins watched the pair retrive their weapons and clothing and began to make their way indoors. 

Mama called back to Dad who was a few steps behind “Ben don’t forget to grab Hanna please ... it’s time for her nap before the twins get back” 

Dad smiled and replied “Don’t worry Rey, how could I ever forget her sweetheart ... that little Starlight has been trying to push into my mind since I put her in the play pen”. 

And with that little Hanna floated over their heads, a stuffed Porg toy clutched in her hands and her giggles peeled across the courtyard as she landed in Dad’s arms. 

“Come on Starlight, lets get you down before Tia and Breea get back”

The twins then followed their parents and little sister back into the house, Dad went directly into Hanna’s room as usual to read her a holo-book before she’d go to sleep. Definitely a Daddy’s Girl without a doubt. 

They decided to follow Mama into the library, and peered round the ornate doors as she opened one of the cabinets which held family heirlooms and artefacts and watched as she wrapped the two sabers in velvet cloth and placed them in a simple wooden box. 

Dad came into the library through another set of doors and pulled Mama towards him. There was such a look of love and peace surrounding the pair. It was easy to see their connection was much deeper the even the most infatuated couples. Theirs was a bond within the force itself.

Breea and Tai shared a look between them and snuck out of the room, leaving their parents alone, Breea looked back at them though and smiled, Dad was running his hands through Mama’s hair and she likewise was trailing her finger tips down the side of his face and up again stopping to touch his ears and move the sweaty stands of hair behind it. 

Breea Rose may only be 10 standard years old, but deep within her soul she know that that is what true belonging and peace looked like. And she was so happy that her parents had found that . The twins then made for the kitchen to set out some snacks for the whole family for when their parents had dressed up and Hanna had awoken from her little nap. 

Soon enough their parents descend the stairs, hand in hand and smiled when they discovered what their children had done for them. Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo hugged their children and sat down alongside them and tucked into the biscuits, fruit and iced caff. 

Ms Naberrie had told their class that they’d never know maybe there were some legendary figures within their own family trees. But the twins doubted any of their classmates had ones so close to home. The twins were sure that when the time was right Mama and Dad would explain everything to them and their family history. But for now they were content to wait and just enjoy having them as their parents and returning all the love and joy that they give them. 

The End x


End file.
